


Don’t leave me tongue tied, Let’s stay up all night

by ilbmal



Series: Jon and Damian being dorks [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Supersons
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, LISTEN TO IT, M/M, Maybe a lil ooc, Overuse of italics, Romantic Fluff, Theyre such dorks, hand holding, jon snorts, tongue tied by grouplove is a good song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilbmal/pseuds/ilbmal
Summary: Jon likes to listen to Tongue Tied by Grouplove on repeat. Damian Doesn’t understand why. Jon ends explaining his feelings about more than just the song.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Jon and Damian being dorks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Don’t leave me tongue tied, Let’s stay up all night

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo i wrote this at 3 am so please don’t make fun of my grammar or spelling. also this is my first story on ao3 so please be nice :(

“Take me to your best friend house, I loved you then and I love you now!” Jon sang for the millionth time that night.   
“I don’t understand why you insist on listening to that song so many times. Don’t you have it memorized by now?” Damian turned his head to the side to look at his younger friend. Grass from the field they were laying tickled his cheek but he zoned it out as Jon replied. 

“I like the song. It’s...nice.” Jon still hadn’t looked over at Damian. Damian felt Jon’s finger lightly touch his own. “It has a lot of meaning. _To me_ , at least.” Jon glanced over at Damian before looking back up at the stars above them. 

“...Explain?” Damian tended to ask that a lot. A lot of times he never got a straight answer though. Jon does have a hard time putting his thoughts into words. Thankfully, Damian eventually learned what Jon meant every time. 

“It...It can be happy and sad at the same time. I listen to it sometimes and I just wanna dance around my room, but other times...” He pauses. Damian raises his eyebrow as a way of asking him to continue. “Sometimes it makes me remember memories I never really had? It’s like I remember people that i never met. Or maybe I have met them, but I’m remembering them in a way they never were...” Jon stops there. Damian doesn’t say anything. He knows there’s more Jon wants to say. After a minute of silence Jon continues.

“Or maybe I’m just thinking about how I wish I was with them,” Jon finishes and looks over at Damian. They look at each other for a while. Damian opens his mouth a bit, half expecting words to come out. He doesn’t say anything though. He doesn’t know what to say. 

“Jon...” He says so far under his breath it’s barely audible. 

“I love you.” Jon quietly and quickly blurts out. Grouplove is still singing in the back, but at this point it’s forgotten. 

“...I... _Jon_ -“ Jon flinches and looks away when he hears his own name. Damian knows that expression all too well. Jon’s scared and frankly? So is Damian. The closest Damian has ever been to emotional with Jon is when he told him he did a great job on a mission. (Actually the word was ‘adequate’ not ‘great’, but Jon knew what he meant).   
“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ve made things-“

“ _No_ ,” Confused, Jon looks over at Damian. “You didn’t...do anything wrong. I’m just...” Jon raises his eyebrow just like Damian did earlier. It’s funny how many small habits they’ve picked up from each other. It almost makes Damian smiles. Almost. Instead, it’s a small smirk. 

“Bad with emotions?” Jon finishes for him.   
“You know me so well.” Jon snorts a bit at that which causes Damian to chuckle. “I...I think I love you as well.”  
“You _think_?” Jon teases with a mischievous smirk.

“I take it back.” Damian rolls his eyes and tries to get up. 

“Nope too late! No take-backsies!” Jon pulls him back down and laughs like an idiot. Jon interlocks his fingers with Damian when he settles back down. Damian’s breath slightly hitches. Jon looks right into Damian’s eyes. Damian looks back and sees nothing but pure genuine love.

It makes his heart soar and he’ll probably giggle wildly at that memory later. (He would die before admitting that of course). For now though, he takes a chance. He gently lays his hand on Jon’s lightly blushed cheeks and watches as the shade of pink turns into a deeper red. He slightly smiles at that which causes Jon to smile back.

Damian grips onto Jon’s hand a bit tighter and leans towards Jon’s face. He closes his eyes slightly and feels Jon’s breath on his face already. Jon grabs onto Damian’s shirt with his free hand and closes the distance between them. It’s soft and honestly hard to describe. And both Jon and Damian think it’s _incredible_.

All too soon, they separate and just look at each other for a minute or two. Jon smiles wildly and starts giggling. Damian begins to laugh a bit too. A minute goes by and they’re just laying in grass, laughing wildly. Jon snorts every once in a while which causes Damian to laugh more. Eventually, they stop.

Damian wipes the tear from his eye, looks at Jon and says with complete certainty, “I love you.” Jon smiles. 

“I love you more.” Jon nudges Damian a bit. 

“Is that a challenge? Because I can say with absolutely no doubt that you will lose, Farm boy.” Damian lightly lays his head on Jon’s shoulder. 

“I’d like to see you try, city boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> bro i swear the formatting was normal when i first wrote it i literally don’t know what happened.


End file.
